


花簪

by evilfox



Category: Silence (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 神父和吉次郎主仆两人逛街（？）的日常。





	

“老爷，这是要去哪里？”

吉次郎见他的主人出门，急忙招呼着跟随上去。对这位曾经的司祭，即使吉次郎在私下仍有时叫他“神父”，在外面也习惯了把他当个俗家人称呼。

“去街上走走。”司祭答道，“夫人要我替她买支簪子，要簪头有紫阳花的那种。”

妻子常建议他多出去走走。自打搬来江户，身边不再有人时刻监视；也无人知晓他的来历。这城市的人来往忙碌，都不好管人闲事。这些日子，终归自在了许多。

“近来和夫人很恩爱嘛。”吉次郎笑嘻嘻地说。

“不要取笑我。”司祭正色说道，“明明不是真的夫妇。”

“欸？我还以为……”吉次郎自觉失言，收敛了笑意，“您果然还是……”

司祭摇头，“不。倒不是我还有什么可矜持的，但也不能勉强夫人她啊。”

“是这样啊……”

“丈夫没有归来，却来了我这个不相识的南蛮人，一时不能接受也是难免的。”

司祭仍然记得刚到江户的那天夜里，庭院里沙沙的风声和那个妇人不敢相信的眼神。

敢问，外子究竟是怎么……？

曾为许多人传道解惑的司祭却无从回答。关于那位故去的绅士，他一无所知。无人告知他那人是意外身故或是遭人谋害。

委实抱歉。那是他唯一能做出的回答。

这样的事情，妾身实在是……

那女子不再说话，只是别过脸去，哭泣不止。

司祭自觉不应再打扰。他欠身告辞，在那樟子门外坐了一夜。

“哼，依我看，能有您这样的丈夫，是那女人的福分。”吉次郎竟有几分得意地说。

“又在胡说了。”司祭用折扇敲他一记。

“怎么是胡说，”吉次郎倒笑起来，“想我到过那么些地方，见过的南蛮人、红毛人也不算少了，可没有哪个像您这样斯文俊俏。”

“还不是胡说？你见我那时，我们整天在海上岛上到处流浪，蓬头垢面的，哪里看得出俊不俊俏。”

他偏过头看向他的仆从，曾经那个潦倒在尘埃中的人，如今看去也是体面的家丁模样了。那时的他也不曾想过，竟会和这个软弱卑微的男人成了老友一样的关系。

但是基督并非为至善至美的人而死。他为着那些贫弱、悲惨、罪孽深重的人。

“阿吉，”司祭移开目光，“你没想过娶妻吗？”

“以前也想过。”吉次郎淡然说，“现在嘛，只觉得麻烦。偶尔有闲钱的时候，去找个游女也就够了。我这样的人呀，家人什么的还是没有的好。”

是了。无法割舍又无力保护的东西，或许还是没有更好。

你梦里的火焰呢，吞噬了你亲眷的火焰？它消失了吗？它还在燃烧吗？它……还是那样明亮刺眼吗？司祭没有问出口。

神父，您的父母兄弟，都还在么？吉次郎倒是这样问过。

他却答不上来。离开故国之后他再也不曾收到家族或教会的消息，也无从得知他送回澳门的几封书信是否有幸替他向亲朋故友传达最后的问候。

修道院门外的三角梅，应该还是那样繁茂吧？通红欲滴，如同在摩西眼前点燃荆棘的圣火。

他也曾问过吉次郎是否还想念长崎。

想什么。吉次郎嗤之以鼻。江户这样好，要什么有什么，谁会想家啊。

也许他真的不再想起那片饱浸鲜血的土地。那个在冲天酒气中恳求神父们带他回家的可怜虫，也许终究找到了灵魂的归处。

“这样说来……您还是……”

“什么？”

“童男子呢。”

“那又怎样？我已经不是……”他知道他不能在街上说出禁忌的字眼，“……那种事已经无所谓了吧。”

“只是觉得很厉害嘛。”仆从挠挠头，“我这样的人是不会懂的，那么多年怎么能忍得住呢……？”

“也没什么难的，只要……”

只要想着：这不是折损，而是代价；不是放弃，而是收获。他曾经敬爱、牵挂、不顾一切去寻找的那位神父这样说过。

我……我近来总是想着那种事，这是罪吗？彼时还是个少年的他为此惶恐不安。

不，不是。先师那低沉磁性的嗓音仿佛从未离开他的脑海。

可是，为什么我感到罪恶？为什么我不能平静下来？

因为你不甘心。在心里，你总是以为你错过了什么，你失去了本该属于你的东西。但那不是真的，选择神职不是关于放弃什么，而是收获，获得你现在还想象不到的珍贵事物。

“欸，您看，那不是个卖簪钗的？”吉次郎指向路边一位摆摊的匠人。

“正好。”

司祭和他的仆人在那摊前停留，拿起一只簪子，久久端详着簪头浅葱色的花瓣。

『紫陽草や 帷巾時の 薄浅黄』（注）他感到肩头被阳光照得微微发热。夏天就快到了呢。

“这多少钱？”他问摊主。

“十三文。”

“太贵了吧，”吉次郎训斥那店摊主，“你这奸商。”

司祭却不以为意。

“就这支罢。”他说着，数了钱递给卖主。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：此句作者为松尾芭蕉


End file.
